The 150th Hunger Games SYOT
by Writer Writer Pants on Fire
Summary: The new President is ruthless. The new Head Gamemaker is brilliant in every single way possible. The Games has a twist. The tributes are in for a surprise as they face all kinds of treats the Capitol has prepared for them. SYOT Open. Rated T for violence.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

The balcony door was slighty ajar, allowing a soft breeze to flutter into the room, where a woman sat cooly in front of her desk. She looked rather young and without the golden name plate on her desk noone would have guessed her to be the president of Panem itself. She was pretty, there's no denying that. She had platinum blond hair which trickled all the way down her spine in smoth elegant waves. She had blue-grey eyes which gleamed even in the dim lighting of the room. Stunning her eyes may be, there was something cruel and sadistic in them. With her high cheekbones and lips which were altered so that they were red all the time added to her beauty. She was wearing an expensive sleeveless beige nightgown, the finest District Eight could over, which ran all the way towards her knees. For a few minuites she sat still, cross legged, lost in deep thought. She then reached for the telephone and dialled in a number. There was ring and almost immediately a man picked up on the other side, the man's voice heavy with sleep."

"Rufus Spectral. If you have to call me at this late hour this better be good." he snapped.

"Rufus, is that any way to speak to your President?" she asked, her voice calm.

"P-President Caecelia!? I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I thought that it was-" he said apologetically.

"I need you here at the mansion exactly five minuites from now. There are certain things we need to discuss." Her words cut throguh Rufus' cleanly.

"Y-Yes, President Caecelia. I will be there in three minuites instead."

"Very well. I also need you to bring the documents about the new mutts you designed."

"Yes. Yes. Anything else, President Caecelia?" he asked intently.

"No. That is all." she said flatly.

Caecelia placed the phone gently back on her desk. She opened a drawer and took out a bottle of champange and placed it gently on her desk. She stood up and got a small container with ice cubes and placed it on her table just beside the champagne. After doing so she took out two glasses from her desk and placed it on the desk. She sat back down and waited patienly for Rufus to arrive admiring the decor of the room as she did. The door burst open and Rufus scrambled in. He was a beefy bald man with a thick moustache. He was wearing a suit which was ruffled in different places due to the fact that he had to scramble in it in such a hurry. He was holding a briefcase and a few papers were at his left hand.

"I'm here, President Caecilia." he said.

"I noticed. Sit, Rufus we have a lot to discuss." she said while gesturing to an empty chair in front of her desk.

Rufus did so, placing the briefcase on the desk and the other papers beside it.

"The papers in the briefcase are the mutts' anatomy and I brought a few papers regarding the arena's design, President Caecelia." he said.

"Rufus. I believe there is no need for the Arena's design anymore." she said cooly.

"W-Why?" he asked, failing to keep the shock out of his voice.

"Care for some champagne?" asked Caecelia, gesturing at the bottle on the table.

"Y-Yes please, President Caecelia." he said.

Caecelia popped open the bottle and poured some of it's contents inside the two glasses. She placed ice cubes on Rufus's glass.

"I don't like cold drinks in evenings. But I hope you differ." she said after placing the bottle down again.

"Of course President." he said, reaching out for the champagne with ice in them. Gently the two tipped the glass to their lips and began to drink. Rufus set his down and so did Caecelia. Their glasses both stood empty on the desk.

"Rufus, do you know how my father, Coriolanus Snow, secured Presidency?" she asked a mischievous smile playing on her face.

"N-No, President." he said. He wasn't stammering because of fear. It was something else. But he couldn't point it out.

"He made use of his number one weapon." she said, reaching for the suitcase and opening it. "Poison."

Rufus was baffled. Why is she telling him this? He coughed a little, but continued to listen to Caecelia's story.

"He poisoned his allies, and drank some himself." she said. "Then he drank an antidote."

Rufus' cough now came in successions.

"He was skilled at what he did. Making poison, that is." she said calmly. "But a time came when he grew old. He needed to live. Needed to live for power. So his faithful little servants made an elixir for his cells to rejuvenate. In conclusion, drink it and you become younger though your looks won't, your organs, everything inside you, will. And so he settled down and married my whore of a mother and had me. I began to grow older, he didn't. I wanted- Rufus it's very rude to disturb someone when they're telling stories. Shut your mouth." she snapped.

Rufus was now coughing hard to the extent that it seemed to pain him. He didn't understand. He was not coughing like this moments ago.

"As I was saying, I wanted the throne, but he wouldn't die. So I had to find a way to do so. Like father like daughter, I was also skilled at making poisons. I made one, slipped it in his drink, he dies, I became President. The end." she said, her smile wide. "But I will tell you more of my tale. The poison I developed is the most advanced there is. Do it wrong, you die yourself. It is not in the form of liquid but gas. It is almost alive. For example, I want it to be in a cup of coffee, then it sticks to it. It adapts so that it's actually part of the coffee itself. Say I wanted to try it out on-" she paused and cupped the small container containing the ice cubes, "Ice cubes, noone can tell the difference."

The realization of what was happening dawned into Rufus. His eyes widened in horror.

"The poison first makes the victim cough, softly at first. Then it becomes uncontrollable." she said.

Rufus stood up and attempted to harm her, but she was quick. Opening her drawer whe retrieved a knife and pinned his hand on the desk and threw it on his shoulder with such force he fell on the floor.

"My, my Rufus. Is that how guests threat their hosts?" she asked, her voice filled with amusement.

Rufus was twitching on the floor.

"I am sorry, Rufus, but I no longer need you. You have lost your charms if ever you had them. I need a new Head Gamemaker, someone fresher. More talented. You had a good run, my friend but sadly it is over."

Rufus stopped twitching. If ever, he was still. Cold. Dead. The poison did it's job well. It killed him slowly and painfully.

Caecelia picked up the phone and cdialled in a number.

"Ostro, kindly send an avox here to clean up a mess I may have made." she said with a smile playing on her face. She put the phone back on the desk, carried the briefcase and entered the door on the right ready for some well deserved rest.

* * *

_A/N: Hi! Writer Writer Pants on Fire here! :))_  
_First things first, thanks for reading the story, I'm so happy you did. Anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter. :))_

Tributes List

District One:  
M: Radius Mirage (18) submitted by xxxRimaxxx  
F: Alexandria Shira "Calico" Blackwood (18) submitted by Emmeline C. Thornbrooke

District Two:  
M: Conelle Rivers (18) submitted by jaffacakesyumm  
F: Colette Rivers (17) submitted by jaffacakesyumm

District Three:  
M: AVAILABLE  
F: Electra "Lectra" Wensby (15) submitted by bananasplit6767

District Four:  
M: AVAILABLE  
F: Ariella Moonbeam (17) submitted by angelofmusic4ever

District Five:  
M: Drake Dorsey (17) submitted by Flintlightning  
F: Luna Fireheart (15) submitted by KathrinKarverha

District Six:  
M: AVAILABLE  
F: Zandra Battles (16) submitted by BadJokesAreTheBest

District Seven:  
M: AVAILABLE  
F: AVAILABLE

District Eight:  
M: AVAILABLE  
F: Satin Mallow (16) submitted by xxxRimaxxx

District Nine:  
M: AVAILABLE  
F: Seanna Vipond (16) submitted by DustyStroodle228

District Ten:  
M: AVAILABLE  
F: AVAILABLE

District Eleven:  
M: AVAILABLE  
F: Robyn Holmwood (16) submitted by DustyStroodle228

District Twelve:  
M: AVAILABLE  
F: AVAILABLE


	2. Chapter One: The New Head Gamemaker

Chapter One: The New Head Gamemaker

* * *

Fabius sat in front of his desk, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead as he buried his face in his hands. He was wearing his usual attire, only now it was drenched in sweat and was heavily ruffled in different portions. It would have been a smart suit, black all over with a red tie but it's splendor has faded over the days of being worn. His graying dark brown hair was ruffled as if he just woke up from a deep sleep and there were dark circles under his eyes. A product of not sleeping for three days. It was expected that he wouldn't of course. The Games were only weeks away with it's first step five days from now; The Reapings. And since he was just legally the Head Gamemaker last night, he had some catching up to do. He thanked technology, knowing only too well that Arenas wouldn't need much work to be put up anymore unlike the Arena's in President Corolianus's time. It could be put up in a matter of hours if needed thanks to the new line of technology which have been developed not long from now. He should know this of course. Studying at the top university in the Capitol made him a genius over matters concerning anything about the games. He planned to be a Gamemaker. Just a man in the Muttations Department only that he got more than he wished for. Head Gamemaker himself.

Fabius scratched his head, wondering why the President needed a new Head Gamemaker in such a hurry. Only last night was he awoken from his sleep by the constant ringing of the phone. Picking it up, his jaws dropped to the floor. President Caecelia called him at such an late hour asking him whether or not he wanted to be Head Gamemaker or not. It wasn't much of a decision. Agreeing is the choice if you want to live. The choice he made. Anything else would mean certain death. The President was a harsh woman. Stand in her way and you'll find yourself decapitated in seconds. That's the kind of woman she is. In fact, harsh was an understatement. She was cruel and sadistic. Yes. Those words hit the spot. Only days ago was he enjoying the luxuries in the Capitol but with the President Caecelia's call. Whoosh! Gone were the good days replaced with days of no sleep, little time to eat and not to mention a lot of work. Couldn't the president have given him an earlier warning? "Oh look my jolly Fabius old Rufus dropped dead from the my little drink! Won't you be so kind to please fill up the position he left? But since I'm Panem's number one jerk, I'll give you weeks to prepare when I know you need months! Ta-ta!" He felt like his head was gonna burst. No worries, though. He has finished what was needed to be done last night.

He looked at his desk, where papers were piled on top of each other. He smiled. He has accomplished a week's worth of work from last night. Perhaps President Caecelia was right. He is the man from the job. Graduating as a valedictorian from Rosecreek University was his greatest feat so far. He chuckled a little. Rosecreek. It sounded as if it was a small innocent kindergarten knowing it was the complete opposite. Dealing with the Games, it was no place for a child. Packed with knowledge about how to make creatures which can rip a person to shreds without the slightest hesitation, to make plants which can squirt acid to melt off your face, no. It is where people aspiring to be Gamemakers would be. He hasn't paid much though of the Games and planned to join the Gamemakers for next years Games, knowing only too well that managing a Quell is difficult. But here he was in the Head Gamemaker's office, whipping up all sorts of animals, plants and other wildlife from nightmares and designing a kick-butt arena for twenty-three tributes to die in. Fun.

Fabius glanced at the clock. It was 7:45 in the morning. Approximately an hour from his meeting with the President. Cursing as he did so, he stood up and headed straight to the bathroom turning on the shower and taking a bath. The sweet scent lingered in the room as he dried himself and he quickly changed into fresh new clothes. They were the exact replica of the ones he just marked for washing. Black with a red tie. He went over his desk and got a briefcase. It was a simple one. Black with a silver handle. If one would observe closely, however, he would notice that there is no way to open it. It had no buttons, no switches. In fact, the only way which would seem to make it open was to pry it open yourself. Fabius ran his hands on the surface. There was a soft click and the briefcase gently swung open like a flower. This was another new invention of course. Opening only when the correct person runs his fingerprints on the surface, it was the safest way to keep documents. Just make sure you keep your hands from the surface though. Wouldn't want it opening in the wrong time now, would you? Fabius gently arranged the papers on his desk into different folders marked with names such as "MUTTS", "ARENA DESIGN" and many more. After doing so he glanced back at the clock. 8:30. Half an hour before his meeting with the President. He picked up his telephone and told his chauffeur to park the car in front of the building within the minute and hung up. He rushed to the door, clutching the briefcase with dear life, ran his hands over the scanner and it opened with ease.

Fabius stepped outside. The sight of the corridor greeted him. With walls made of fountains lined with beautiful genetically engineered plants and a marble floor, the sight was stunning. He continued to walk towards the elevator where an Avox stood ready to attend to his every need.

"Morning." he said. The Avox was shocked. People would usually pay her no notice unless they needed something. She brushed some of her red hair over her ear and looked at him with deep blue eyes.

"Ground floor, please. And kindly step on it I don't have much time." he said, making sure his attire was appropriate for the meeting.

The Avox ran his hands over the holographic controls. She pressed a couple of buttons, flicked a couple of switches and the elevator swooped down sending butterflies in Fabius's stomach. Within seconds they reached the ground floor.

Muttering thank you, Fabius began to jog towards the great double doors which slid open long before he reached it revealing the sight of Capitol streets bustling with flocks of Capitol citizens dressed in the new fashion sense "Flight". They were dressed in gowns and suits made entirely of feathers which ranged from deep black to blinding white. Trotting around, they looked a lot like ducks. In front of the building was the car. Black in color. He rushed towards it and snapped not out of irritation but out of fear that he may be late, "President's Mansion." There was someone beside him. His bodyguard, which changes almost everyday.

The car went off at once. It was a smooth ride considering that there was very little traffic on the road. They reached the President's Mansion with fifteen minutes to spare. Fabius came jogging about, nearly losing his balance as he got out of the car but paid no heed to the people who saw him. Instead, he rushed towards the doors which was answered by a Peacekeeper armed with a gun which could kill a group of people with the grip of a trigger. He ran to the elevator, his bodyguard catching up with him with ease and almost jumped inside. The Avox there looked at them, her lips pursed in distaste. She had the same red hair but had deep green eyes which studied them carefully. Great. Even the President's Avoxes are something. He looked at her and said flatly. "President's Office." She nodded, configured some settings and the elevator swooned up to the last floor. The President's Office.

* * *

The doors opened and Fabius came trotting in clutching the briefcase to his chest.

"Fabius." said President Caecelua flatly to acknowledge his presence. She was wearing a simple red dress which ran towards her ankles but her arms were left naked. Her hair was tied up nicely into a very tight bun.

"Good Morning, President Caecelia." he said simply, his voice heavily tinged with courtesy. He lied down the briefcase on the President's desk.

"Are this the papers I asked for?" she said simply gesturing at the papers in front of her.

"Yes, President." he said with a bow of his head.

She ran her hands on top of the briefcase which cliked open almost immediately. She opened the folders and began to read. For a moment, there was silence in the room. President Caecelia smiled as she went over Fabius' work. This are exactly what the Games needed she thought to herself. She knew she made the right decision to recruit Fabius as Head Gamemaker. Of course. Often her decisions ended in success.

"That is all, Fabius." she said. "You may go."

Fabius bowed courteously and left the room leaving President Caecelia alone once more. Not that it bothered her, of course. She has been alone in this room for such a long time that the silence sounded almost deafening. She was used to the sense of isolation from the outside world. She smiled viewing some nice plant mutts which could bite off a tribute's head at will. This is what she wanted. Fine results. Not Rufus's mediocre work. The only thing which peaked her interest there was a wasp that could melt your veins with a sting to cause internal bleeding. he used to design works of art. Bats the size of dogs which could carry off tributes when bothered from their slumber. Fishes which could drag a tribute to the depths and reveal their true forms. Yes. Those were Rufus Spectral's glory days. But they have long been gone. He began to grow weak and she would not tolerate weak members in her team. That's why she saw the need for Fabius Whishart. He was excellent. He reached for the glass champagne on her desk and raised it slightly into the air. It would seem silly to toast on her own. That's true. But she did it anyway. Raising her glass in the air. She smiled. "To the Games." she muttered, drinking down the fluid which set warmth on her lungs. All her plans were clicking into place with someone new. The Head Gamemaker.

* * *

_A/N: I'm so sorry this chapter took so long. :(( It's just that our exams are coming up and I didn't have much time to write recently. For that I am sorry. :(( Anyway, there are a lot of things which must have disappointed you in this chapter. I rushed through it. And also I was in a hurry to update this. If you have something to say just put it in the reviews and I'll try to do better on the next chapter. :))_

_The next chapter MIGHT be updated this week or the next. I'm so sorry. Exams are coming up._


	3. Chapter Two: The Twist

**A/N: Writer Writer Pants on Fire here! So I don't expect this chapter to run very long. I mean, it mainly just covers the twist for the Games and that's all. I don't expect this chapter to exceed a thousand words. I'm sorry for that.**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Twist

* * *

The sound of footsteps filled the whole corridor as President Caecelia marched towards the double doors which seemed to call out to her. This was it, after all. One of the most thrilling parts of a Quarter Quell. She smiled. She was footsteps away from facing Panem itself. From the Jewelers from District One to the Coal Miners of District Twelve. She would face them all today. She continued to walk, her hands behind her back. Behind her was Fabius, the new Head Gamemaker and Ostro, her assistant. Together, they walked in silence in the corridor which seemed to stretch out ofr miles. Instead of feeling dread, she felt anticipation instead. She was always in favor of the Games. The way it intimidated the people of Panem to line up in straight lines and avoid committing mistakes. The way it caused order and peace. The way it held her in power. She smiled. The thought of power always excited her, even when she was a small child. The idea of succeeding her father was the only thing she dreamed of and the time came when she did even if it took her her measures to do so. She smiled, remembering days where she would boss around Avoxes and a rush of the feeling of power would course through her body. Even in her youth, she possessed the cunning ability to get her ways. She came into an abrupt stop as the double doors loomed over them. Decorated with stained glass, it looked stunning specially from the rays of sunshine which pierced through it outside. The result was a burst of different colors which danced in the corridor. Two Peacekeepers were waiting by the door, alert but still. Their eyes skim over the President, making them more alert and rigid than usual.

President Caecelia eyes one of them and instantly, they knew what this meant. In her sleeveless white dress which ran all the way that it covered her foot, she looked more intimidating than usual. Her platinum-blond hair was fashioned into a tight and official looking bun with a few strands streaking down her face. In response to the President's earlier look, the two peacekeepers gripped the golden handles, they pulled it towards their direction and the door swung open. They were immediately greeted with cheers and shouts which erupted at once as the president came into view. She smiled at the crowd, and waved gracefully as she made her way towards the podium as Fabius and Ostro followed. On the right of the podium were several people dressed in classy attire. They are expected to do so, of course. The President would have their heads rolling on the pavement if they didn't. The two, Fabius and Ostro, made their way towards the people who were positioned on the right of the podium and stood their ground, careful not to move a muscle. The noise still blared as the people began to cheer on their leader. She raised her hand into the air, and the noise died down instantly. It has to. If she heard a single noise, she would have summoned air crafts do drop bombs to the people below her. From the distance, they looked like mere dots to the President. Dots of different colors due to the Capitol's changing fashion. President Caecelia looked at them as if staring through them and began to speak in her cold and calm tone.

"Greetings to the children of Panem." she said flatly. "It is the moment most of us has been waiting for. The 150th Hunger Games. The Sixth Quarter Quell." The crowd erupts once more into cheers and silences down as quickly as the noise came. "As you are all aware, Quarter Quells take place every twenty-five years. Four times in every century. In each Quarter Quell, the Games are given a twist." President Caecelia could feel every pair of eyes throughout Panem on her. She could feel them listening to every word that escape her lips. She gestures a child, drenched in a white gown, to come forward. She was carrying a golden box which golds hundreds of yellow cards. All Quell twists which has been planned by the people before her. She runs her finger on op of the cards and with one swift motion pulls out a card. She smiles and read it. Her voice cold and cruel.

"As a reminder that the memories of the war has burdened upon widows, orphans and loved ones whose lives were claimed by the war. The tributes will black out for a full three days once their District Partner is killed." the President's smile widens and the crowd bursts into applause. She could picture the games now even more clearly than she pictures it at first. She smiled and waved at the citizens below her. "Happy Hunger Games." she said coolly. "And may the odds be ever in your favor."

* * *

A/N: Hi! Anyways, I'll be introducing the District One tributes in the next chapter though I don't know when it will be up. I'm having a** **MAJOR**** writer's block. I'm just hoping it would go away so I can start on the next chapter. :((


	4. Chapter Three: District One Reapings

Chapter Three: District One Reapings

* * *

_Alexandria Shira "Calico" Blackwood_

The rays of gold and orange had erupted from the horizon, bathing District One in it's golden light. As the sun rose, it dragged a new day with it. Some dreaded it, as some anticipated it. One of those who waited for this day was Alexandria. Finally, after the long years of practice, she will be able to join the Games. She has been wielding and throwing knives for so long it almost came naturally to her as if it was her second nature. It felt no longer like a weapon to her, but an extension of her arm. A deadly extension, that is. Alexandria has been waiting for this day for months, even years from now. Her name will be spoken throughout the land of Panem. Alexandria Shira "Calico" Blackwood. But she didn't care about fame. The very reason she joined the Games was for one and one reason only. She knew she could win. She was still fast asleep side by side with Esmeralda and her grandmother on quilts strewn across the dusty wooden floor. The house was made of old wood guaranteeing that every step comes with a creak which could wake the whole house. It wasn't much. But it was home to them.

The sun has fully risen by the time Alexandria began to stir. The sun's light now crept into the room, bathing it in the same golden glow it bathed the District with. She got up and made her way towards the door beside the staircase, trying as hard as she can to silence her footsteps. She opened the door as slowly as possible, not wanting to wake Esmeralda and her grandmother. The bathroom was a small one. There was a single light bulb which hung delicately by a wire as if the slightest disturbance would cause it to come crashing right down. There was a sink which hung delicately on the wall, a small mirror just hanging above it. A tub which was chipped and cracked in so many places was in the room as well. A toilet was just beside the sink. Alexandria walked towards the sink, opening the faucet and allowing the cold water to drench her hands. She cupped her hands and water began to fill them slowly. She splashed them on her face, awakening her even further. When she was done, she looked at her reflection on the mirror. A girl with light red hair looked back at her with steel gray eyes. Her hair was short and ran down in line with her chin. The girl was tall. Slender. Beautiful. She was wearing a tan tunic, a pair of khaki cargo pants, and studded combat boots. This was her usual attire.

She closed the door and went over to a loose floorboard she found years ago, she lifted it and beneath the floorboards was a dagger the size of the tip of her middle finger to her forearm. She extracted it and carefully set down the floorboard. She sheathed the dagger in her cargo pants, carefully concealing it with the long tunic she wore. After doing so, she stood up and just as she was about to open the door Esmeralda's face greeted her. She smiled.

"Good morning, Esmeralda." she said with a smile.

"Good morning, Shira." she said. "Are you going out?"

"Yes. I have to do some last minute practice before volunteering now, wouldn't I?" she said.

"Look, you don't have to volunteer. You don't have to be a tribute." she said. She had tried so many time to persuade her out of this, but it was not going to work. Her mind was set.

"I can win this, Esmeralda. Think about it." she said.

Esmeralda nodded her head. She knew it was futile. No matter how many times she tried, she cannot convince her to change her mind.

"Be careful on your way." she said. "I'm gonna borrow a dress from for you and me from Mr. Kinman. He'd be happy to help."

Alexandria smiled. "Yes. Thank you. I'll be back before noon and you and I can go to the Reapings together."

"Okay." replied Esmeralda. Alexandria smiled and hugged her. She was one of the few people whom she could trust. She hugged her back and gave her a smile. She descended the stairs carefully not wanting to wake her grandmother. Within minutes, she was out of the house, the cold morning air whipping against her face. She loved runs like this. It was simply the things which made her alive. She continued to run as the buildings began to grow fewer and fewer until there were no buildings at all. She was just running at a field where grasses which brushed her knees grew. Within minutes, the trees came into view. This was one of her special places. The places where she could take out her knife and be who she is. A killer. She looked back to make sure no one was following her and entered the woods. She went deeper into it, not wanting to be seen though this was so far from the District her chances of being caught were slim. Very slim. Soon, trees with marks which came from daggers came into view. And she knew she arrived. She took out her dagger and began to slash at the trees around her.

The Careers in her District would often train in high ranking academies. Academies which produced the most notable figures which competed and came back from the Games. Victors. But her? She could never really afford those academies. Instead, she ended up here. But she loved it. And that's what matters. Sweat began to trickle down her forehead as she continued to reduce the tree's barks into mere splinters which fell with ease onto the cold wood's floor. She looked up at the sky. The sun was perfectly in the middle of the sky. Noon already? She scowled. She looked to her right and saw the tree. There was a small whole in the middle of it's bark where her dagger has hit several time before. She held her dagger firmly in her hand, before flicking her wrist. The dagger shoot through the air so fast you could almost see the air being split into two. Then, within a millisecond, it hit the same hole it hit a thousand times before. Alexandria smiled.

* * *

**Radius Mirage**

"Radius, you know what we could gain if you join the Games, don't you?" Radius' father asked. "If you win, I could pay all of my debts and we could live happily. Think about it."

The conversation took place years ago but it was clearly etched into Radius's mind. He slipped on the long sleeved beige polo-shirt and some black slacks along with some smart looking black shoes. His parents weren't exactly what you would call thrifty. Over the years, they have spent their money freely without thinking of the consequences which could come after. The result? His father has been drowning in debts, and they have been evicted from their home twice. That's why he saw the need to join the Games. Instead of drowning in debts, they'd be drowning in money.

Radius looked at the mirror before him and a man looked back at him. The young man was handsome. He had blonde hair and and striking bright blue eyes. He was quite tall, well tanned, and built. The perfect Tribute as many would say. He marched out of the double doors of his bedroom, and emerged into what was the remains of their old mansion after his father sold off some of it to gamble some more. His father was seated on a small couch, reading the newspaper while smoking a pipe. As the doors clicked shut behind Radius, his father looked up and smiled.

"Radius. This is it." he smiled proudly. He was always focused on getting Radius to train in District One's top Academies even if it meant more debts for him. Radius merely returned a faint smile. His father got up and patted Radius at the back. "We don't want to be late. Your mother's already at the Town Square. Come now, my dear boy."

His father walked towards the double doors and opened it, allowing the sun's rays to penetrate the room, but he close it shortly afterwards as the two made their way out of the house. In Radius's mind, this was possibly the last time he would see District One. He was trained well, he knew that but he wasn't the only Career, wasn't he? There has to be more. More stronger Careers from District Two and Four. He couldn't guarantee that he would win. So he took in everything he could. The way the buildings touched the clouds in the sky, the soft clinks which could be heard from the factories manufacturing all kinds of gems for the Capitol. He absorbed everything he could. Radius could see others filing out of their houses as well. From scared looking twelve-year old to confident eighteen year-olds. He knew that this day was one which could change the whole course of his life. He sighed quietly as his father and him continued to walk towards the Town Square which began to loom over the distance. There were already people there, and the Peacekeepers began to patrol it.

"Well, I'll be off to your mother." his father said. He looked at Radius and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry."

Radius was taken off by surprise but nevertheless hugged him back. His father looked at him once more and walked towards Radius's mother while Radius stood alone.

"Radius!" The voice was like melody to his ears. He looked at where the voice sounded from and sure enough Luna, his girlfriend, ran towards him. Her long blonde hair was fashioned in an elegant bun tied with an orange hairband with an orange feather. She wore a dress with the same color and matching flats to match.

"Hey beautiful." he said, hugging her and planting a kiss on her forehead. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." she said. There was a certain sadness in her voice.

Radius plated a kiss on her forehead again. "You know I have to, right? It's for my family."

"I know, Radius." she said. She looked at him.

"Luna, the Academy picked me to be tribute this year. Don't worry. I'll be fine." he said, hugging her tightly to comfort her. "They wouldn't pick me if they knew I was likely to die, wouldn't they?"

Luna looked at him and kissed his lips. "Promise me you'll be back here. For me."

Radius smiled. He looked at her and said sincerely, "I promise."

* * *

Alica Vousuite worked her tail off (literally she once had a tail, another fashion trend in the Capitol) to get here. To be the Escort of District One. She had to endure the last three years, putting up with the children from District Twelve. Nasty little things. Not an ounce of manners. Gawking at everything they saw at the Capitol. Even a simple razor amazed them. She felt more than relieved when they entered the Arena, knowing whole heartedly they would die. And she was right, of course. The boy placed twenty-third, speared to death by the boy from District One. The girl placed twenty-fourth, having died even before the gong sounded. The little idiot dropped a her tribute token, a piece of coal onto the ground and just like that she was reduced to ashes on the spot. It shamed her to the core. Even if she didn't like them, she did try to make them presentable enough and did her job as an Escort. But how did they repay her? By putting her to shame. What would the others say? Their incompetence reflected badly on all of them. The Prep Team, The Escort, and those bloody stupid Mentors.

But she knew District One would be different. The Mentors from Twelve won the Games by luck. She firmly believed that the Outer Districts all won because of luck. Only Districts One, Two and Four won with skill alone. The Mentors here actually tried to get the crown on top of the Tribute's heads, not like the Mentors from District Twelve who simply pumped Morphling into their body while their tributes trained alone. Shimmer Glitterstone and Glint Emeralds were the perfect Mentors. The Mayor here was kind and generous. This District was perfect.

Alica smoothed out her magenta colored hair which spreads out in the air like a fan. She was wearing a dress which was entirely covered with ribbons, bows, and laces. Her shoes were the same thing as the dress, it's surface covered with miniature versions of bows. She smiled and walked towards the podium. Once there, she looked at the healthy and strong kids from One. All of them could be Victors in the making. She raised her hand, and waved proudly. She then gripped the microphone firmly and her Capitol accent pierced through the silence.

"Good Afternoon, District One!" she said. "Welcome to the Reapings! Before we begin, I would like to show you a film I brought here all the way from the Capitol!"

As soon as the words escaped her lips the film began. Alica closed her eyes and spoke the words as they were being spoken in the film. She absolutely loved the Games, after all. The film droned on for a few more minutes and so did Alica, mumbling as the film continued to play. Finally, the film stopped and Alica looked at the people in the crowd with tears forming in her bright blue eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just so beautiful." she said. She wiped the tears from her eyes and when she opened them, she was a great ball of energy once more. "Now, the moment you've all been waiting for, The Reapings!" she said. She walked towards the bowl on her right and winked. "Ladies first." She stirred up the slips of paper, though she knew the one she will pick won't have the chance to even get up the stage. The reaped tribute will be replaced by a volunteer. She continued to stir the pieces of paper, building up the tension. Then, she drew one piece of paper and smiled. She went back to the podium to read it. It was so silent, it's as if the people around her weren't breathing at all. She opened the piece of paper and read it out loud.

"Anali-" She didn't even get a chance to finish the name. Somewhere in the crowd, a voice pierced cleanly through hers.

"I VOLUNTEER!" Everyone looked at the girl in the eighteen year old section. She was fast, that's for sure. She caught all the other girls by surprise. Some of the other girls had their hands in midair, obviously in the verge of volunteering before the girl cut them short. Some looked simply shocked, while others look relieved. One girl in the eighteen year old section stared daggers at her. She was the one the Academy picked after all but some still volunteer even if they're not chosen. Alica's smile reached her ears.

"Come on up, darling! Come on up!" she said and gestured for the girl on come on stage. The girl was beautiful. She was wearing a red knee length dress which covered her arms. She was slender. Tall. Alica could almost see the crown being placed on her head. Once the girl was in Alica's arm lenght, she pulled her to her gripping her shoulders tightly. She guided her towards the podium.

"Hello, hello." Alica said. "What's your name, swetie?" she asked.

"I'm Alexandria Shira Blackwood. But you can call me Calico." she said in a sweet voice. This one can win over the hearts of sponsors that's for sure.

"Yes. Our female tribute, Alexandria Blackwood!" Alica cried out proudly. Alica smiled at her once more and went over to the other bowl on her left.

"For the boys!" she said proudly. Alica began to stir up the bowl once more, before arriving with yet another slip of paper. She went back to the podium again and winked.

"Jo-" she said and was once again cut short.

"I volunteer!" Once more, eyes began to dart towards where the voice merged. It was in the eighteen year old sections. Alica smiled.

The boy began to make his way towards the stage. He was handsome. He was tanned and well built, with shaggy blonde hair and perfectly blue eyes. Alica knew that this year is for District One. The tributes were perfect.

"What's your name, deary?" Alica asked.

"Radius Mirage." he said.

"Well, there you have it! You two, shake hands now." she said to the two.

Alexandria smiled widely she extended her hand and Radius took it willingly. Alica smiled once more. "The District One Tributes!" she cried out.

She ushered the two into the Justice Hall and looked back at the crowd. "Happy Hunger Games." she said. "And may the Odds be ever in you Favor."

And at the moment, that was what exactly the two has been wishing for. For the odds to be in their favor.

* * *

_A/N: Hey! So I just got over my __****MAJOR****____writer's block last night. :)) So here they are the District One tributes! :))_

_I would like to thank __**xxxRimaxxx**__ and __**Emmeline C. Thornbrooke**__ for submitting such lovely characters. If you liked this chapter, you should thank them for making this chapter possible. I don't know when the next chapter would be up. But I'll try to update as soon as possible. Until then, guys! :))_


End file.
